onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Orion Baron
}}| |extra1= |bounty= 0|}} }} Orion Baron is a mercenary with a long term contract with the Dark Syndicate. He is one of the secondary antagonists of the Ancient Sea Pirates Arc. Appearance Baron is a tall, athletic man, standing at 7,4 with broad shoulders, and a chiseled chin. Under his mask, he's bald, and his face is covered with scars. He has deep set, dark eyes, and is so scarred up that his lips are gone. Baron almost always wears a purple mask, with a golden crown around it. He wears a purple combat suit with a golden belt, and spotted fur on his shoulders around his knees. Baron wears golden gauntlets, and golden boots. As a younger man, attending Gold Roger's execution, Baron wore a fuller mask, with slightly looser clothing. When he had hair, it was short, neatly combed, and dark brown. BaronZemo.png|Baron's full body. Baron_Zemo_with_pistol.png|Baron holding a pistol to Zoro. mqdefault.jpg|Baron holding his primary sword. Personality Baron is a cold, ruthless, and greedy man. He will readily do anything if he's paid enough. He has no compassion, and has no issue killing innocent people if he thinks he needs to. Baron can also be sadistic, expressing his enjoyment as he cuts into Zoro, and at times deliberately stretching out a fight in order to get more out of it. In his eyes, there are only two kinds of people: targets, and those who target others. According to Baron, the only way to not become a target, is to seek out the targets oneself. At times, Baron can be very stingy. He charges high prices, and is often unwilling to bargain on any of them. According to Esquerda, he's lucky that he's employed to Zero, or else he would never get any work at all. If he feels he's been cheated, Baron will readily kill in order to get what he considers his due. As a mercenary, Baron does not think much of either pirates or the World Government. To them, they are just more sources of income. He ignores all aspects of "justice", holding to the position that those with the power are the ones that decide what's right. Relationships Dark Syndicate Baron's contract with the Dark Syndicate was 500,000,000 a year for the services he provided. This included jobs such as executing missions, or enforcing the will of the Syndicate where its needed. Aside from that, Baron does not care in the least about the operations of the Syndicate, or its internal workings. Zero Though Baron was not privy to Zero's goal, let alone Protocol 99, by his own admission he never really cared about it, so long as Zero was paying him. Due to the massive funds he had at his disposal, Zero was one of the few who was willing to pay Baron's demands for money. Baron was also spared by Zero during his purge, because Zero didn't think he was actively creating injustice. Enemies Straw Hats Others Morgan Sernus Baron sees Sernus as a business rival, taking potential clients and funds from him. For his own, Sernus thinks absolutely nothing about Baron, thinking him as just another man in an indifferent world. Abilities and Powers Baron is a skilled combatant, and warrior, having years of training as a mercenary. He is also very durable, as he is shown to be strong enough to block a strike from a blow from Sauvage with his sword (a single strike blasted through a Marine ship). In addition to his strength, has demonstrated great speed, able to keep up with Zoro while fighting him. Haki Considering his ability to cut through both Cheshire, as well as inflict a similar cut on Tuya Rina, both Logia users, it can be surmised that Baron possess some level of skill with Armament Haki. Swordsmanship Baron is considered a first rate swordsman, able to duel Zoro on equal footing. He uses a form of fighting similar to fencing, only with a stronger weapon. He is shown the ability to cut through metal with a single strike, and bisect a Marine ship with another strike. In addition to his one-handed fighting ability, Baron is also a skilled two-handed fighter, with his sword and his dagger. He was also able to keep up with Zoro using all three of his swords. Equipment Baron possess a dueling sword made out of a very rare metal from the New World, the same metal that Zero's automatons are made of. That sword, named Blut-Trinker, was strong enough to cut through solid metal in a single strike. It has the unique trait, of becoming sharper the more blood it absorbs. After fighting Zoro for some time, it was sharp enough to cut through rock to such a point where the side of the rock was completely smooth. In addition to his dueling sword, Baron possess a special dagger he once got from the World Government as payment for a job. The dagger, named Blutsucher, possess the capability to track people using their blood after it cuts. After it cuts the person, it absorbs the blood, where the blood drops gather and point at the tip. Aside from his blades, Baron also has a pistol that he sometimes uses. History Ancient Sea Pirates Arc Acero Arc Dark Syndicate Scraps Having been let go by Zero, Baron escaped the Acero military, where he returned to his base of operations with the money he accumulated. He later accepted a contract from the Blackbeard Pirates. Trivia *Baron's design is based on Baron Zemo, specifically the design from the series Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. *Baron's swords Blut-Trinker and Blutsucher are both words in German, respectively meaning "Blood Drinker" and "Blood Seeker". *If Baron was a real person, he would be German. Category:Mercenary